Thy Holy Moolatte and Nacho Sauce
by Tenshi K. Tama
Summary: A valiant tale of heros, villians, and the rainbow. no not gay ppl This is a story about love, loss, and a fated moolatte.


twas once a time when there was a school, a school that had no rule, in that way nobody was cool, so they sat and ate lunch.

twas once a lass, who had the name of a boy, who sat across from a flower, who sat next to the idiot, who watched another eat.

twas once two dreamers who like punk/goth, who wore black cloth, one twas a prince, the other a queen, prince of what? don't you see? The queen of the rainbow party.

twas once a soldier, who never got mad, not even a tad, was half way a good lad, and liked moolattes.

Twas a mouse who laughed at the two flowers, who followed the Frey-God, but he was really, A Man...Duh!

This is the tale of the people in the rainbow, who always said a word, who sat next to the idiot, who had the biggest word, but never had moolattes...

This is the tale of a moolatte that was never finished, but didn't have fish in it, and nobody needed it except...one.

Somebody's classroom.

Desiree walks in and says hello even though she saw him 2 seconds ago "Hey Lee! I didn't know you were gonna be at school today."

Lee,[sarcastically] "Yes, I could not escape the dangerous tiger this morning."

"I told you Little Bit wasn't acting right! He tried to rape my forehead!"

At that point Derek's nephew walks in the classroom and bites Ruwth's leg. The boy turns out to be a demon clone with rabies and Ruwth dies.

Ruwth: "I thought I told you not to make me die first!"  
Desiree: "You didn't. By the smell of it, somebody's breath died first. So die!"  
Ruwth:*Stands on a desk* "I'm melting! wait...no I'm not."

*Derek's drawings come to life and one guy casts a spell on Ruwth*

Ruwth:"Dang it man! Now I'm melting." Ruwth is now nothing but purple bubbling goop on top of a desk.  
*Amanda walks in* "Hey guys! It's almost time for lu- Hey nacho sauce! good thing I brought my own nachos!"  
Derek adds, "My nacho sauce! I need it to power up my monsters."

Amanda and Derek fight for the Ruwthy 'nacho sauce' while Lee is doing some homework he probably didn't need for a class he probably didn't even take. Luckily Desiree is indirectly steering him on the right track...by trying to convince him not to do it in many odd and strangely drastic ways.

twenty minutes later, The fight for the nacho sauce had got a little out of hand cuz since Derek ran out of monsters and Amanda ran out of hair, they decided to fight for it man-o a amand-o. You might think that Derek would automatically win but Amanda kept using Dragonfly of blabs-a-lot and swexy jutsu moves on him and his forehead and nose started to hurt. Yes, it had gotten very bloody...

meanwhile, with Desiree and Lee...Oh? oh...ok. I'm sorry but it has come to an attention that Lee hit Desiree in the head with a stick for saying that he needed to start shaving his chin.

Rafael:"Que estupidos! Por que no vamos a comer?"

Everyone just stared at Rafael until Desiree got up and yelled at the top of her lungs "FOOD!!!!"

They get up and walked to the cafeteria...except one

"Aren't you coming Lee?"

Lee answers, "What? I can't hear you! Desiree yelled really loud! I think my ears died."

Amanda, "Dang! With Desiree everything dies!...except Desiree."

Lee, "WHAT!? BANG? DESIREE HAS EYES? EXCEPT DESIREE?"

Amanda, "Never mind, just come on we're getting left behind."

Lee, "WHAT? HEY! I WANNA COME TO!! I CAN'T MOVE!! AMANDA GET YOUR DOG! HE WON'T STOP HUMPING MY LEG!...wait...DEREK GET YOUR DOG OFF MY OTHER LEG!!! LITTLE BIT! GET OFF MY FOREHEAD PLZ!!!!"

CAFETERIA:  
Desiree, "Hey where's lee?"

Ruwth, "I think he went to the bathroom squirting water on the animals while yelling something...I don't know. I tried talking to him but he couldn't hear me."

*Rainbow stare*

Ruwth, "What?"

everyone: "Never mind, we might not wanna know."

"What is taking Lee so dang long?! I know what!"

*Desiree jumps on the table* "FREE MOOLATTES!!!!"

Just at that moment Lee walks in all dramatic and everything. [deep voice]"Where's my moolatte."[deep voice]

moolatte, "Lee!"  
Lee, "Moolatte!"  
They have the whole beach scene and magically have bathing suits on.

Just when they are about to meet, Storm grabs the moolatte and finishes it.

moolattes dying words:"Lee...remember...I will always love you!

Lee cries, "No!!! I wanted to finish it!" *moolatte comes back to life* "You sick SOB!!!!"  
Scares Lee half to death and Storm pokes his body with a stick.

And after that they ate at the cafeteria everyday as a remembrance of Lee's first love...Thy holy Moolatte.

That is...until his mom bought him an ipod but that is another story...maybe Thy holy Ipod...What am I supposed to be saying at this part? *reads script* Oh! I know what to say now!

The End!


End file.
